Barred from love
by iridescent-dreams-13
Summary: She was a psychiatrist specializing in helping people in jail he was a prisoner she learned to love. But how can you love someone when you can’t even hold them? rated for bloodiness and grossness later on....
1. Default Chapter

Oi vay! I know I know! I haven't even barely started on my first story…which I still need to work on desperately and yet I'm starting another one! I know! It's horrible! This idea just popped into my head and it had to be written down and so I'm putting it up! Yes that's right the first draft! Horrible as it may be! I'm gonna do it! Hopefully you'll like this one okay… if not I can get rid of it…but I have already written a lot so I'll be putting up chapters sooner…yay! Anywoo on with the story…p.s. the ending to this story is a tad… hmm…bloody…I guess it's not as descriptive as I could make it…but I wanted to do a type of romeo and Juliet ending this time…::shrugs:: maybe it's not a coincidence that we read that awesome play in English! Oh and the title to this story is really horrible and I know it…I'll try and change it later…if I can…so don't complain! Neh! ::points pitchforks at all flamers:: back I say back!

**Barred off from love-chapter 1 (really short I know!! )**

He could hear the footsteps of the warden, coming up and down the cells for the nightly check. Every inspection was the same. The warden, named Naraku would come down from his throne at exactly 9:02pm each night. He would walk as slowly as possible down the halls by the jail cells, jingling his keys in a sadistic way and sneering whenever the new additions would reach from their cells and try to grab those keys that were just out of reach. Those who grabbed for them were sent to solitary confinement for the next 10 hours.

He knew how bad solitary confinement was because he been there so many times. The blindingly white walls and the air that felt as if your next breath would be your last made him go crazy. With a collar and chains on your neck that were pinned so tightly to the floor it was impossible to move, to sleep to even think. His mind would go numb and his every last word would become incoherent. And all he would hear was the abrasive laugh of the one who had put him in that hell, Naraku. Every 5 minutes, he could hear that noise, screeching so loudly it was impossible not to hear it. It rubbed him raw and every time he heard it, he wanted to kill Naraku even more. He wanted to rip off his limbs one by one and make him eat them, to smear his blood all over the walls of that jail so everyone could see. And it was that very sound, was the reason he wasn't going to try to snatch the keys tonight.

The footsteps became louder and suddenly stopped. Looking up from his cot, he saw Naraku's gleaming red eyes from the other side of the bars. Naraku's arms were folded with the key so close to the bars; you could hear the lightest touch of metal on metal. It was mesmerizing. The fact that freedom was that close, "right under his nose" as Naraku would put it, drove him insane.

"Inuyasha" the name came out of those lips and everything went silent. Inuyasha looked up, glaring at Naraku and spat on his shoes.

"You aren't worthy to call me by my name you bastard." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"Tut tut inuyasha, I think is you who isn't worthy, I'm not the one caged like a dog." Inuyasha growled and clenched his fists.

"Oh but look, you are a dog, this is where you belong and where you'll stay." Naraku said mockingly, so close to inuyasha that inuyasha could smell the tuna fish that he had for lunch, despite his stifled senses.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, you're not going to grab the keys tonight?" he said laughing. Inuyasha flinched at the sound.

"Don't you want to play Inuyasha?" he said, dangling the keys in front of the bars and laughing even louder. He could feel it, he was losing his control. The laugh just kept getting louder and the jangle of the keys was all he could hear. He was back in the white room again. He snapped. Grabbing through the extremely small bars he seized Naraku's throat and began to choke him. As soon as it happened, it ended. He was shocked harshly by his collar and the next time he woke up, he was being shoved into confinement for another 10 hours.

**WoOt **

"Souta you watch over the house, I think the warden is coming over soon so I can talk to him about my program so if he gets here before I come back, be nice to him okay?"

"I know Kagome I know just don't take too long this time!"

Grabbing her purse and slipping on her sneakers (god I hate that word), the just-turned 21 year old Kagome made her way out the door into the bright outdoors. Situating her sunglasses on her nose she drove off leaving Souta standing in the doorway shaking his head.

"She's gonna leave me with that idiot isn't she?" he said starting back into the house and slamming the door.

A large black limo screeched through the small neighborhood till it saw the huge shrine where it turned and squealed to a stop. Getting out, the driver opened the door and out stepped a finely polished black shoe. Naraku prided himself on his appearance outside of his torture chamber. His wavy black hair was down and swaying in the wind. He was wearing a sleek, black Armani suit and his fingers were well adorned with expensive rings. One thing Souta knew as he looked out the peephole of the new door they installed was that this guy was bad, and he meant business. Shuddering he shut his eyes, took a deep breath and put on a forced smile, prepared to take on this fearsome man. Kagome had been gone for 20 minutes too long and he had to do as she said but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to face this man, or the wrath of his sister. Only a second thought about his sister made him jump and run to the door. This man couldn't be that bad could he? As soon as the doorbell rang he shoved open the door to a not so surprised guest. 'Well at least I know _he's_ not anxious.'

Gulping he started. "Hello, I assume you're Naraku. Unfortunately my sister hasn't returned from her escapade yet but I can invite you in to wait for her." He was surprised how strong his voice was considering how scared he was on the inside. Naraku's eyes were what scared him the most though. Red was all he could see and he fell into those depths and felt like he was suffocating. Whenever that stare was directed at him he wished he had picked his sisters fury instead.

"Please come home soon sis."

Pushing Souta aside he scoffed and let himself right in. The scent of the boy's fear was so stimulating but he couldn't mess with a client's family. Damn his generosity (that's sarcasm there people! Geez)

**WoOt **

Kagome came home to find her brother all over the place. As soon as she opened the door he ran off saying some excuse that didn't even make sense and slammed his door. A harsh chuckle brought her from her glare at her brother's door and she turned to find Naraku standing as close as possible next to her. 'Wait a minute?! Is he sniffing me?!?!?!'

'Gods she smells exquisite' licking his lips he stepped back and smiled like a predator about to catch his prey.

"Kagome." The name on his tongue just sounded wrong and his eyes roaming over her form made her feel naked and she self consciously moved her hands to cover what she could of herself.

"So we finally meet Naraku? I would invite you in but seeing as you've already made yourself at home let's get started." After shaking his hand delicately she walked to the couch quickly, feeling the heated stare on her back and wondered what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Short and sucky

Yay! Another chapter! Hopefully I can break my writing habit by actually writing past 2 chapters!

Dude! That was my shortest intro ever! Holy crap I did it! I actually had nothing to say! Get your camera mom! It's a Kodak freaking moment! Yes! I am so awesome! I have finally mastered the art of not talking to much when what I really wanna do is blab my brains out ::does retarded dance and then lot of random people pop out of nowhere to dance too:: my life is a musical! …wait a minute…::pops up on page as a tiny person and looks up at previous paragraph:: damn it!! #$! random profanities…I guess it's impossible for an actress not to stop talking….::shrug:: on with the chapter! this is a really bad chapter I'm sorry...it'll get better I promise or my name isn't weird…my names all have six letters…hmm never noticed that before… omg it's a conspiracy! We're all gonna die!

**Barred from love- Chapter 2 (SHORT I KNOW!!! DON'T COMPLAIN!!)**

"So I was thinking if we… could… get…is there something on my blouse or something Mr. Onigumo?" The perv actually had the nerve to blatantly stare at her breasts the whole time she was talking! He looked up and it was like his eyes were blazing even more red than normal. It reminded her of the stories her grandfather used to tell her about youkai and how whenever they were angered or in heat their eyes would glow…

"Either that or indigestion" he would always say. She shook her head, youkai's weren't real.

"Do you agree then Mr. Onigumo?" she asked as she held out her hand across the coffee table. It seemed like forever until he reached over and grabbed her hand firmly and shook it. When she tried to bring it back he refused to let go and instead pulled her forward across the table, scattering the papers that were on the table everywhere. Pulling his face as close as possible he said, "I will be watching you and if anything funny happens with you and one of my prisoners, I will see to it that you will never forget it." Her whole body was shaking in fear and she couldn't form any words. They stood there like that, staring at each other until they heard the front door start to open and Naraku pushed Kagome with so much force she fell back onto the floor, leaning onto the chair with him hovering over her.

"Hey Kagome, I brought home your favorite, oden!" Her cheery mother walked in with bags of groceries covering her face and didn't seem to notice their guest.

"I look forward to seeing you promptly tomorrow morning, Kagome." And with that he was out of the door leaving the stunned Kagome on the floor of the living room with documents strewn all over. Bringing her hand up to her heart, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and began to clean up with her hands still shaking.

**WoOt **

The driver looked in the rearview mirror to see Naraku sit in the back.

"How'd it go?" the driver asked casually. Smiling cruelly at his chauffer he shut the divider that closed him off from the front of the limo and laughed loudly as he heard the screams of the imbecile who had tried to play it off as one of his own. The divider rolled down again, and a young human sat in the seat and blood was splattered all over the windows and the seats.

"How'd it really go?"

"It went excellent, kohaku, excellent."

**WoOt**

Kagome wasn't looking forward to going to the prison. As her alarm clock went off, she banged the snooze button and slowly sat up on the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes and sighing. Unwillingly, she got ready for another "fun" meeting with Naraku. She pulled her hair away from her face into a tight bun and she had next to no make up on. Her suit was a neutral tan color that wasn't too bright or revealing. Her years working with prisoners had reminded her that they didn't like to be surprised. After that thought she unconsciously reached for her side and pulled up her jacket to reveal a deep scar across the left side of her stomach. Shuddering, she pushed down the jacket and smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her suit. After taking a quick look in the mirror she was off.

**WoOt**

Driving up to the gate surrounding the jail she stopped her car in front of a toll booth looking structure. Inside, a young woman with black hair that was held up by ornaments of some type, was filing her nails and didn't even seem to notice Kagome. Her nametag said Kagura and she was wearing a cop outfit, so Kagome assumed she had worked there.

"Ahem" Kagome coughed, trying to get the girl's attention. The girl sighed and stopped her filing to look up at Kagome with disdain.

"Can I help you?" She said, barely opening her mouth. Kagome gasped when she saw her eyes. They were almost the same shade of red as Naraku's and put side by side in Kagome's mind, this woman and Naraku could be made out to be family. Shaking her head she gave an apologetic look at Kagura for staring.

"I was here for the…"

"You must be Kagome. Go in, the bastard's waiting for you." Kagura replied in a deadpan voice before she even finished her sentence. Kagome found herself staring at Kagura again. 'Maybe they aren't related after all.'

Driving down the path, Kagome parked her car in front of the jail and reached up to turn off the gas when she stopped. She would never admit it, but this was the first time in about 3 years that she had actually been scared going into a job. Taking a deep breath, she turned off the car and stepped out onto the red gravel. She turned around and let out her breath when she saw the prison.

"It's so ugly" she heard herself saying before she could stop herself. The walls looked outdated and almost even unfinished. The only thing that looked semi pleasant was the big round metal door right smack dab in the middle of the front of the building.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore"

Forcing herself up the discolored stairs, she was about to knock when the door opened slowly, revealing Naraku. He smiled a fraudulent smile and motioned for her to come in. As soon as she stepped inside the door slammed shut with a loud bang.

She was on his turf now.

Holy crap I know that was short…it will be longer next time but whenever I see a stopping point I have to take it! And I didn't want to keep going on this chapter!!! Sry for not updating in forever…I had to spend "quality time" with my insane family…and had no time to sneak away or at least write a few sentences…There will be more soon…This one will be updated every week or 2…

**Glomps for my first reviewer!!**

**KgurL9034****-**wow!!! I felt so extremely happy when I read this review! Being called an almost author is a big honor lol! I'm so glad you liked my story…and I'm sry if this chapter was retarded…It WILL get better I promise…when I started to create this story…I wrote down the end first and then the beginning…so now…I'm just going with whatever lol…so this chapter pretty much goes on my sucky list hehe ::glomp:: hope you keep reading!


	3. so sad :

i….am….so…extremely sad…the floppy disk that had all my new chapters (I wrote 14 in total) was erased…every …single…chapter…gone…and I had them perfected so many times and I went to post them…and they were replaced with school assignments….i seriously just want to throw something now..but I'll refrain…it might take even longer now to post because I will try and perfect everything again..and I know it won't be as good as I had them before…so perfectly flawed and barred from love will be postponed for a while…I'm sorry to all reviewers…:( going to drown my sorrows in ice cream now…:(

dreamer


End file.
